My First Love
by tdotp
Summary: Oneshot: Tsuna confesses his love to Mukuro and is rejected.  Now Mukuro has to deal with the consequences.  Unrequited 6927 with future 1827.


**Hello, this is tdotp. Thank you for reading this I was listening to TLC's "I miss you so much" and I got the idea for this short one shot. Hope you guys like it and please review since it's my first story and need constructive criticism. It is 6927 with 1827 in the end. Sorry if it is OOC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I never asked for this feeling<strong>

The first time the young Vongola confessed to him he had taken it as a joke. He had casually looked around to see if anyone was around. He was expecting to feel or see someone hiding waiting to laugh at him. Once he knew no one was around he looked at the young Vongola in the eyes. His expressive brown eyes looked at him with sincerity. So he did what a person in his shoes would do.

He laughed his usual laugh and shrugged it off. The young Vongola was obviously delusional to think that he was in love with him. He was the same person who had tried to kill his friends not too long ago after all. The brunette dejectedly left and a small part of him felt that maybe he had been too cruel but a huge part of him felt that this was for the best.

_**I never thought I would fall**_

**_I never knew how I felt_**

Afterward whenever I would see the guardian a warm feeling would spread in my chest. I thought it was something like embarrassment or sympathy probably guilt but since it was unknown to me but I let it go and did not think about it any further.

Tsunayoshi did not look me in the eyes afterward but pretended to be cheerful in front of everyone for their sake.

_**Till the day you were gone**_

The Vongola and the skylark are in a relationship. The cloud guardian would not be his first choice for a partner for Tsunayoshi but they seemed pretty much in love. Inside his heart breaks thinking of them together but knows that it is for the best. The skylark is better for Tsuna than he is afterall.

_**I was lost**_

The Vongola boss looks worried. He looks at me with the same eyes that told me they loved me and I can't help but look away. How can I feel like this when I rejected him. It is too late now. The Vongola boss seems disappointed that I have killed multiple rival famiglias. I smirk and laugh my usual laugh. I can tell he does not fall for my disguise but he has always been able to read me quite well. A fact that I hate but he lets me go.

_**I wasn't looking for love**_

Chrome knowingly pats my head as I lay it on her lap. She always comforts me without asking for anything in return and she never asks any questions. I wish I had fallen in love with her sometimes but my love for her is different.

_**Somehow I let my emotions take hold**_

I slam him into the wall and kiss him. I am an idiot. He kisses back and for a moment I think it will be alright but then he stops and looks at me again with those eyes and I let him go. I have to get away.

_**I'm in love**_

_**I long for your love**_

I am an idiot. It is all my fault. ** I **let **him **go yet why do I feel so empty.

_**It's scares me**_

_**Cause my heart gets so weak**_

_**That I can't even breathe**_

I look at the mirror. I have changed. I am getting weak. Everyone is noticing it now. The skylark and the other guardian won't let me get near Tsunayoshi. It's not like I even want to be in his presence. If they knew how much it hurt to see him there they would probably pity me but I can fool them. Unlike Tsunayoshi who looks at me with those eyes. __

How can you take things so easily

_**And oh how I hate what you have done**_

I stand over the bodies of a rival famiglia. I haven't felt this way in a while. Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome are by my side and for a moment it is like it used to be before the Vongola came into our lives. I see his eyes again and I wonder how long it took for him to stop loving me. Is this how far his love went.

_**Made me fall so deep in love  
>You're the only one I want<strong>_

His eyes tell me that he wants me to stay but he says nothing. Maybe he feels it wouldn't be fair for him to keep me. But I can't do this anymore. I love him. But it is too late now. He stays silent and gives me one last kiss. I smile and he smiles and for a moment I get a glimpse of how it could have been. No need for words I know what he wants me to know. I turn around and see Ken, Chikusa and Chrome and think that maybe I will be alright.

**Be happy and goodby my first love.**


End file.
